The Littlest Potter
by HGluv
Summary: What happens when Harry's one night stand shows up on his doorstep again? HG (COMPLETE!)
1. The Littlest Potter 1

The Littlest Potter  
  
By HGLuv1011  
  
Rating PG  
  
Disclaimer you know what's not mine and what isn't  
  
Ginny let herself into Harry's apartments at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she was a seventh year and Harry a teacher.  
  
Once inside she saw Harry lying on the couch.  
  
"Hey Harry," she said walking over to him. Harry sat bolt upright when he heard her.  
  
"Whoa Harry, everything ok?"  
  
"Uh yeah Ginny, but, actually, we uhhh... we need to talk."  
  
'Oh no. I knew everything was to good to be true. I mean what if somebody found out about us dating... What if he's dumping me???'  
  
Ginny was slightly nervous as she sat down on the couch by Harry.  
  
"Well uh, you see Ginny,"  
  
'He seems nervous...'  
  
"Last year after I graduated, I met this girl at a bar. Her name was Sherry. And uh see, I was "celebrating" and got very drunk. I mean I had like no conscience, at all. And, uh, we kinda, I mean we did, have this one night stand type of thing... And, well a few days ago she came by, and well, hold on..."  
  
He got up and went into his bedroom. Meanwhile Ginny was in a fit. 'Oh God! He's probably gonna dump me for some one night stand girl he did it with last year! He's probably going to walk out of the bedroom with her!!'  
  
Just then he did walk out the bedroom.  
  
With a baby.  
  
"Ginny, I'd like you to meet my daughter."  
  
No words. Ginny was completely speechless as Harry sat down next to her looking, What? Hopeful? Scared? A few silent minutes passed.  
  
"Daughter? DAUGHTER?!? You got someone pregnant and didn't tell me?" Ginny was not quite so speechless anymore. Actually she was rather pissed at Harry right now, but she didn't yell. She didn't want to scare the baby. She was innocent. But Harry... She glared at him.  
  
"Ginny I swear I didn't know! I hadn't talked to her since the morning after when she dumped me!" Harry went slightly pink at that.  
  
"You didn't know?" Ginny asked a little more calmly.  
  
"No, and if I had I would have told you. Please try to understand, no, to forgive me. I would never have known I had a daughter unless Sherry hadn't showed up and practically dumped her on my door step!"  
  
"I gotta think about this." Ginny said as she quickly got up to leave. As she got to the portrait hole she turned, "Harry, I believe you."  
  
Harry hoped that was a good thing. Almost immediately after Ginny left Professor Dumbledor came in.  
  
"Was that Ginny Weasley I saw leaving?" He asked although he knew it was. He raised an eyebrow at Harry.  
  
"Professor, I might as well come out and say it. Ginny and I our dating. We have been almost all year. I know it's probably breaking some rule but I really love her."  
  
"Well I'm glad you finally decided to tell me. And yes teacher/student dating is not encouraged, but it's a little different for you and Ginny. You went to school together. You're only a year older than her. Should the other teachers find out, by your choice, most would easily overlook it. Also, I can personally, overlook this because I know the older Weasley boys. And I know only someone who really liked Ginny would risk angering them in some way to date her.  
  
Harry was so relieved to hear this he could have cried.  
  
"Yes I think you and Ginny are really cut out for each other. But that doesn't mean you should publicize it. No other students should hear of this. Do we have an understanding?"  
  
"Absolutely professor!"  
  
"Now, how is this baby?"  
  
For a while they talked about the baby, how she was doing and such, for Dumbledor had been the one to receive the baby the day Sherry showed up. Harry got a very fatherly lecture about this, but Dumbledor arranged for the baby to have a nurse during the day when Harry was teaching, and for a nursery to be added to Harry's apartments. After about a half hour the headmaster left.  
  
He put the now sleeping baby back in her crib and climbed into bed himself. 


	2. The Littlest Potter 2

The Littlest Potter 2: Chapter two in my short, sweet, fluff fic!  
  
AN: I forgot to put this in the first chapter but this is really just a short story, maybe 4 chapters long. It was just something that came to me in a daydream.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: most of it's not mine.  
  
~+~  
  
The next day was Saturday, which meant Harry had to take care of the baby the whole day.  
  
Ginny didn't know this of course, as she made her way to his apartments after lunch. (Harry wasn't at lunch Ginny had noticed though.) One she got to his portrait hole she said the password and slipped in quietly. She froze when she heard Harry talking to the baby in a calm quiet voice. His back was to her as he rocked gently in a glider. Ginny inched closer so she could hear him.  
  
". you. I've only known you a few days but I already love you more than I thought possible. I wish I could've been there with your mommy while you were in her tummy. I would have talked to you and kissed her tummy for you. But you see your mommy and I don't really get along. We don't like each other really. That's why I wasn't there for you when you were born. Your mommy didn't tell me about you, but I would have put up with her just to be there for you and her during those nine months, and first days. But also I'm pretty glad I wasn't because I was here working and making money so I can take care of you, not that I knew I would have to 'til now. but anyway. I also got to have a chance with Ginny. I love her soo much. You really have some competition with her."  
  
By that time tears were streaming down Ginny's face. She tried to stop it but a sob escaped.  
  
Harry stopped rocking in turned. There was Ginny, standing there crying, yet looking like she had found heaven on earth.  
  
"Ginny? How long have you been there?"  
  
"Oh Harry!" She said running over and throwing her arms around his neck (careful of the baby of course!) "That's the most beautiful, wonderful, sweetest thing I've ever heard! I'm so sorry I got angry with you yesterday! Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Harry set down the bottle he was holding and took his free hand to raise Ginny's chin and softly kiss her lips. "Of course, you had every reason. I mean a baby." He grinned and Ginny smiled back.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Harry said kissing her. 


	3. The Littlest Potter 3

The Littlest Potter 3  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, etc etc  
  
AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! (and btw OfTheWest your review was fine, thanks I really appreciate it!)  
  
And now on to the conclusion of my short fluff fic!  
  
~+~  
  
After their kiss Ginny stood up and asked if she could hold the baby.  
  
"Of course!" Ginny bent down again, this time to gently pick up the baby. Then it dawned on her.  
  
"Does she have a name?"  
  
"No. Not yet. Sherry didn't name her and I haven't decided yet. Oh and she might need to be burped."  
  
Ginny burped her, and then began rocking her to sleep while softly humming. Harry got up to the couch where he sprawled out. Ginny was quickly able to put the infant to sleep. Then with the baby in her arms she sat down, relaxing against Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and sleeping daughter, truly happy the two women he loved most in his arms.  
  
"How old is she Harry?"  
  
"Lets see, ten days I guess"  
  
"She really is the most beautiful baby Harry." The un-named baby was beyond doubt beautiful. She had perfect little baby features, including a cute little button nose. To Ginny's, and Harry's, delight the baby completely took after her father with curly black hair, which would probably be unruly like Harry's, and dazzling green eyes.  
  
'I could stay like this forever.' Both Harry and Ginny thought.  
  
----  
  
Three weeks passed and Harry was learning a lot about becoming a parent, a lot of it from Ginny, who was a natural.  
  
Over and over he caught himself thinking what a great mother she would be, and how he wanted her to be his baby's mother...  
  
That Friday night found Ginny sitting on the couch while Harry put the baby to bed. Eventually he came back out and sat down next to Ginny on his couch. A few minutes later he turned and laced her hands with his.  
  
"I uhh think I know what I want to name her."  
  
"Oh yeah? What have you decided?"  
  
"Well... I was thinking Virginia Lily Potter. After my mother, and her mother," he got down on one knee, "if you Virginia would marry me." With that he took out the diamond ring.  
  
Crying, but from joy, Ginny accepted.  
  
~The End~  
  
AN: ok so short, I know, but I rather like it (being the sap I am) so I thought I'd share. Now I would LOVE it if you would share with me what you think, whether you loved it (I hope!!) or hated it, or if you saw any grammatical mistakes that need to be fixed etc. etc. Or maybe something in general about my stories that I should keep in mind for future writings.  
  
Ok, well thank you SOOO much for reading!! 


End file.
